Raimon VS Teikoku
Japanese: 雷門ＶＳ帝国 (Raimon VS Teikoku) Chinese: 雷門ＶＳ帝國 (Léimén VS Dìguó) This short series focuses on one friendly soccer match between Raimon and Teikoku. Story Before match Misaki Hayabusa came to Akihiro Akagi and told him that they are going to represent Raimon on a friendly soccer match, Akihiro Akagi thought it's only 2 of them, But Misaki Hayabusa told him Mierda Dela Puta, Sakura McHentai and Mystery Girl are invited too. When they came to a bus stop, The Inazuma Bus arrives at them they aboard inside the bus. Inside the Changing Room, Akihiro Akagi wont change because he's embarrassed that his the only male in the team and the rest are female but Mystery Girl and the rest told him it's okay to change at the front of them. First Half The kickoff begins with Teikoku and charge to Raimon's field. Sakura McHentai tries to block Senpaibuns with her feet but she jumps and ultimately failed to block. Mystery Girl try to block her by not giving a way but failed too. Senpaibuns made the first shot to the goal and the ball was successfully catch by Akihiro Akagi. Then, Akihiro Akagi throws the ball to Misaki Hayabusa and immediately pass it to Mierda Dela Puta and begin charging to Teikoku's field. Daisy Baka tries to the same thing as Mystery Girl, but she was threaten by Mierda Dela Puta and kick the ball to her face, the referee gave her a red card but she ignored it. After that, Mierda Dela Puta use her hissatsu "Bycicle Sword", Charlotte Mei tries to catch it but she failed and the first point goes to Raimon. The rest of Teikoku and even Raimon didn't like how Mierda Dela Puta play soccer violately which made Teikoku play serious. Charlotte Mei throws the ball to Pat and immerdiately pass it again to Senpaibuns and use her hissatsu "Emperor Penguin No. 2" with Luni and Pat assisting for the hissatsu. Mystery Girl uses her hissatsu "Viva! Great Wall of China but failed and then it goes to Akihiro Akagi who uses "God Hand" but failed. Akihiro Akagi pass the ball to Misaki Hayabusa and thinking not to pass the ball to Mierda Dela Puta again and made a quick charge to Teikoku's field. Senpaibuns tries to steal the ball from her but she uses her hissatsu "Soyokaze Step" and "True Mach Wind", Charlotte Mei uses her "Penguin The Hand" but failed and another score is passed to Raimon. Charlotte Mei supposed to pass the ball to Luni but Mierda Dela Puta steal it but for some reason, Mierda Dela Puta is charging to her own team's field and instead of kicking the ball to the goal whereas she already 2 metres away from Teikoku's goal. After that, she transform in her Dela Puta Mode which shocked Akihiro Akagi and uses her hissatsu "Demonic Vendetta", Sakura McHentai tried to block it via her hissatsu "The Pyramid" but failed and but Akihiro Akagi failed to respond due to the speed of the ball. Akihiro Akagi supposed to pass the ball to Misaki Hayabusa but Mierda Dela Puta steal and kick it to Teikoku's field but immediately stop by Pat's hissatsu "Earthquake". Beta got worried about the friendly match being insulted by Mierda Dela Puta's rough play so she run to the stadium to ask Coach Lip to play at the match which Lip grant it and taking the position as forward from Mierda Dela Puta. Everyone in Raimon is shocked to see Beta regarding to her being a member of Protocol Omega 2.0 but Akihiro Akagi assumed Beta will play better than Mierda Dela Puta. Luni and Senpaibuns underestimate Beta not knowing what is she capable with and Beta faked her fear of Teikoku then made a charge and use her hissatsu "Shoot Command 07", Pat and Beta is surprise and shocked by the shockwave coming from the ball. Charlotte Mei tries to use her hissatsu to stop it but failed and that's where the first half ends. Clothing The clothing of both of team are based to the original Raimon and Teikoku. Raimon wears a yellow t-shirt with blue sleeves, yellow edges on sleeves, blue edge on the bottom, blue pants but due to Gacha limits, they wear blue socks instead of dirty white and gray shoes. While the goalkeeper wears the same as Mamoru Endou's goalkeeper uniform. Teikoku wears exactly match as Inazuma Eleven, while the goalkeepers wears orange instead of red (Teikoku GO). Teams Raimon Coach: Lip Players *1 - Akihiro Akagi (Goalkeeper/Captain) *2 - Sakura McHentai (Defender) *3 - Mystery Girl (Defender) *8 - Misaki Hayabusa (Midfielder]] *10 - Mierda Dela Puta (Forward) *11 - Beta (Reserved Forward) Teikoku Coach: Rin Players *1 - Charlotte Mei (Goalkeeper) *2 - Daisy Baka (Defender) *3 - Pat (Defender) *7 - Senpaibuns (Midfielder) *11 - Luni (Forward/Captain) Info about the match *Stadium: Holy Road Stadium *Type of match: Friendly Match *Skill Level: Local tournament level *Field Size: Youth Standard (90m × 45m) *Victor Team: TBA *Score Result: TBA *Commentor: Megumin *Referee: Aladeen Used Hissatsus #Bicycle Sword (Raimon) by Mierda Dela Puta #Emperor Penguin No. 2 (Teikoku) by Senpaibuns, Pat and Luni #Viva! Great Wall of China (Raimon) by Mystery Girl #God Hand (Raimon) by Akihiro Akagi #Soyokaze Step (Raimon) by Misaki Hayabusa #True Mach Wind (Raimon) by Misaki Hayabusa #Penguin The Hand (Teikoku) by Charlotte Mei #Demonic Vendetta (Raimon) by Mierda Dela Puta #The Pyramid (Raimon) by Sakura McHentai #Earthquake (Teikoku) by Pat #Shoot Command 07 (Raimon) by Beta Category:Gacha Life Category:Gacha Stories And Series Category:Soccer Matches Category:Raimon Category:Teikoku